metroidfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Предсказание Алимбийцев
thumb|250px|[[Самус Аран|Самус стреляет по первой цветной мишени на арене Темницы.]] — предсказание, сделанное расой Алимбийцев, в котором говорится о том, как можно уничтожить монстра Гореа. Предсказание Алимбийцев содержится в восьми записях Знаний, разбросанных по всему Алимбийскому Кластеру, который Самус Аран посещает во время событий игры Metroid Prime Hunters. Содержание Предсказания Полностью Предсказание выглядит следующим образом: Оригинал предсказания на английском языке : «It is written that the Alimbic power shall materialize when six frequencies shimmer in the divine spectral sequence. : In the beginning shall the darkness be torn asunder by a flash of Yellow Lightning. : Yellow Lightning shall strike with demonic fury upon the Greenwood. : With a voice of thunder shall the Greenwood burst into an Orange Blaze. : The Orange Blaze shall die away to be reborn on wings of Blue Smoke. : Tendrils of Blue Smoke shall weave the geometry of Violet Crystal. : Violet Crystal shall shatter the heavens, leaving in its wake a Red Stain. : When the Red Stain shall vanish, so shall the ancient Alimbic power be manifest.» Литературный перевод на русский язык : «Писано, что Алимбийская сила плоть обретет, когда шесть частот вспыхнут в божественном спектральном ряду. : Вначале Молнии Желтой вспышка тьму разорвет. : Яростью демона Молния Желтая вспыхнет над Зеленолесьем. : С грохотом грома охватит Зеленолесье Рыжее Пламя.В русском языке рыжий цвет более близок к оранжевому (в оригинале используется именно он - Orange Blaze). В английском языке рыжий и красный цвет обозначаются одним словом - "red". пер. : Сгинет Рыжее Пламя и вновь возродится крылами Синего Дыма. : Синего Дыма витки тканью в грани Кристалла Лилового лягут. : Лиловый Кристалл небеса сотрясет, Красный След лишь оставив. : Как только Красный След испарится, так и Алимбиков древняя сила явит себя.» Данные Журнала Подсказки *Как указывается в записи Журнала игры Metroid Prime Hunters об Электро-Двигателе, это оружие «получает энергию из электромагнитного поля планеты и превращает ее в многотераваттные заряды ВЫСОКОГО НАПРЯЖЕНИЯ», то есть, фактически, создает разряд молнии. Необходимо отметить, что выстрелы Электро-Двигателя светятся желтым светом. *Выстрелы Боевого молота светятся зеленым светом. *Заряженный выстрел Магмола взрывается при попадании в цель, охватывая ее пламенем оранжевого цвета. *В игровом ролике, в котором Самус встречается на Алиносе с другим охотником, Силуксом, корабль последнего, Делано 7, пролетает над героиней, оставляя за собой след синего дыма. Как известно, Своим Оружием Силукса является Электрошокер. *Когда Ноксус стреляет заряженным Разрушатором, то его выстрел заключает противника в ледяной кристалл, при этом лед имеет сиреневый (лиловый) оттенок. *Выстрел Империалиста оставляет на стене красное пятно, о котором, судя по всему, и упоминается в Предсказании Алимбийцев. *При выборе вспомогательного оружия из меню каждый тип луча окрашен в соответствующий цвет, упомянутый в предсказании. Исполнение Предсказания В Предсказании зашифрованы шесть разноцветных панелей, установленных в стенах арены внутри Темницы, в которой содержался Гореа. Цвет каждой панели соответствует определенному виду вспомогательного оружия. Самус должна выстрелить по одному разу в каждую панель в определенном порядке, хотя Гореа своими атаками и попытается сбить ее с правильной последовательности. После правильного выстрела по панели последняя делает несколько поворотов, подтверждая корректность выстрела. После того, как все шесть панелей будут активированы в правильном порядке, Боевой корабль Самус пришлет ей сигнал об этом, после чего она уже может добить Гореа, как и намеревалась. В результате выполнения этой задачи после победы Самус над первой формой Гореа оба они окажутся в совершенно другом месте, где Гореа примет свою вторую, более сильную форму и продолжит атаки на Самус. К счастью, теперь Самус может получить сверхмощную Омега Пушку, с помощью которой она должна победить Гореа, после чего ускользнуть из этой межпространственной тюрьмы, готовой взорваться. Если же Самус не удастся исполнить Предсказание, то Темница взорвется сразу после победы над первой формой Гореа, и ни Самус, ни другие охотники не выберутся оттуда живыми. Передача с боевого корабля После исполнения действий, зашифрованных в Предсказании Алимбийцев, Самус получает от своего Боевого корабля следующее сообщение: «Запущена спектральная последовательность. Лавина фотонов приближается к каскадному порогу.» Примечания en:Alimbic Prophecy Категория:Знания Категория:Предсказания Категория:Алимбийцы